Solitary Confinement (Scott McCall Love Story)
by STARR9781
Summary: Not good at summaries,so I'll be simple: Calla Davis is a timid girl,just moved to Beacon Hills with her younger sister and e's an army e's terrified of her own shadow and she has a big issue with talking to en she's bitten by an alpha and sucked into the crazy fest that is the hidden parts of Beacon Hills,completely trapped.Love,fear,death,etc. Scott/Calla


**Okay, new story. Definitely gonna be awesome. Quick note, this was set a few days after she's already bitten and the full moon is in a few days. So, yeah. Okay, onward!**

Okay. This is hands down the worst day ever. Not only am I the new kid in Beacon Hills, but I'm coming to my new high school in the middle of the year. Awesome. I would like to talk to whoever felt this whole ordeal was a good idea. Plus this stupid animal bite on my side hurts like hell. I knew I shouldn't have walked through the friggin woods. My name is Calla Davis, I'm 16 and, sadly, I'm an army brat. Not that the whole perks like money and vacations and things aren't appreciated, but I'd rather be poor and actually have my father around than to live in an unnecessarily large house with a stupid pool and extra stupid 48 acres of land to ride horses. No matter how much I love my horses, I'd gladly give them to a safe environment or pack them in a tractor trailer if it meant having my father back. But no one likes to listen to Calla Davis, hence why I'm being completely ignored by everyone when I ask where my first class is. I should've known this was a stupid idea. I should just wing it and hope I find the right place. I sighed and asked yet another person, who didn't even notice me because she was too busy eyeing some guy across the hall and ran after him. Thirsty whore. Well, I shouldn't really be surprised. I have blue hair, for god's sake. Yes, Blue hair, but I'm originally a brunette. I've been dying my hair different colors since I was 8. No real reason why. One day, I just walked into the house and told my older brother I wanted to dye my hair pink. I think it was some cry for help at the time, so maybe my dad would stay home and my mom would come back if I dyed my hair. Obviously, it didn't work, but it kinda stuck. I decided not to ask anyone else anymore and looked down at my schedule while walking quickly to get to class. In my desperate attempt to understand the stupid numbers and meanings, I knocked right into someone and fell backwards to the ground. Great. Now I'm late and my butt hurts. I quickly began picking up my books and the books of the other guy. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I'm just in a hurry to get to class and I don't know where I'm going and I'm really, really sorry," I said quickly as I tried horribly to pick up both of our things while also trying to get up, but falling back down and dropping everything on top of me.

"It's okay. Wait, stop," the person said and I huffed and pushed my hair back behind my ear, not looking up. The guy exended his hand and I just looked at it. "Come on. Let's just get you up first, then worry about the books." I sighed and took his hand and let him lift me up. "Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt down to pick up the books.

"No. I'm new and I'm late because I can't find my class and no one will help me and I just don't wanna be here." He handed me my books and I nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. Here, let me see if I can help." I looked up at him finally as I handed him my schedule and oh my gosh, he is gorgeous. He has to be the most perfectly sexifide being walking the planet. He had amazingly pretty grayish-blue eyes with a hint of hazel and green, clear skin, blondish-brown hair and the most well-fit and perfectly in sync tall frame I have ever laid my eyes on. Then he smiled and my heart literally just melted onto the floor. I quickly looked back down at my hands, probably having looked at him like an idiot all wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Okay, you have English with Miss Blake. You're in the class with me, so I can show you. Don't worry, she won't be upset." I nodded again.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Isaac, by the way."

"Calla."

"Like the flower?" I nodded and he laughed a little. "Are you always this shy or is it just a first meeting thing?"

"I'm always like this." He was quiet for a while.

"I can deal with that. Come on," he said as he started walking. I followed, wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean you can deal with that?" He looked down and smiled again. God, i wish he'd stop doing that. It does weird things to my head and stomach.

"Because you'll be spending the whole day with me. You need a guide, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I could just get a-"

"A school map? That won't help. I don't even think they give those out anymore. So, do you want me to be your guide?"

"Oh, that's really sweet, but-"

"I'll take that as a yes. I like your blue hair, too. It's different."

"Th-thank you." And that is when he hooked me. No one has ever said that seriously. Wait, what was I about to say?

"So, where are you from, Calla Lily?"

"What?"

"I said where are you from."

"What did you call me?" He smirked down at me.

"Calla Lily. Is that alright?"

"I...I guess so, but..." Nicknames? I didn't bother finishing the sentence. I'd get rid of him soon enough.

"So, again, where are you from?"

"Uh, a lot of places." He gave me a weird look. "My dad's in the army."

"Ah. An army brat. Okay, well, where's the last place you were?"

"New Orleans."

"Really? Awesome. How'd you like it?"

"I...it was okay, I guess. I didn't get to do much, though."

"Why?"

"School. Plus...you know, attachments. I didn't wanna get all attached to anyone or anything." I continued walking in silence and he did the same. I heard him clear his throat a few steps back and looked over to see nothing but a row of lockers.

"Uh, were you planning on actually going to class?" Maybe he wasn't quiet. Maybe he had just stopped walking about an hour ago. I blushed a little and hurried back to where he'd stopped. He opened the door and motioned for me to go in and I slipped under his arm and entered into a room full of kids with every set of eyes on me. I automatically froze up. Isaac moved beside me and leant down by my ear. "You know, it would be best to actually answer the teacher when she talks to you." I furrowed my eyebrows and snapped out of my zone.

"What?" The young looking woman with curled brown hair and light blue eyes stood smiling at me.

"Hi. I'm Ms. Blake. You must be Calla." I glanced at Isaac, who winked and went to his seat.

"Uh, yes. Calla Davis."

"Well, welcome. You can sit anywhere." I looked around the class then found the only seat was in front of Isaac. He smirked and I sighed and sat down. Ms. Blake continued on with her lesson of the book they were reading _Their Eyes Were Watching God. _I have already read the book at least 7 times, so I know exactly what's happening. Not that I'd actually speak up in class about it, though. The bell rung and Ms. Blake smiled at us all. "Alright, everyone! Finish reading the next 4 chapters tonight and don't forget your journal work!" Everyone bombarded out quickly except for a pretty girl with short dark curls and dark eyes nd another guy with dark hair and pretty brown eyes, who'd kinda been watching Isaac for a while. Isaac stood in my line of escape with that pretty smile on his face, looking down at me.

"You were about to leave without me, weren't you?"

"N-no." He raised an eyebrow and nudged his head towards the door.

"Ready for your next class?" I shook my head as I picked up my things.

"Look, Isaac, I understand you're being nice and hospitable and all, but I really just wanna be alone."

"That's what everyone says before they get to know me. And before lunch time comes around and they don't have anywhere to sit or anyone to sit with."

"So...you do this a lot then?"

"No. Not really." I was about to ask him to leave him alone again when the guy and girl walked over.

"Isaac, where's Boyd?" the guy asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see him. Why?"

"Okay, we have to talk."

"Can we do it _later_?" Isaac asked pointedly glancing at me. They both looked over.

"No. Isaac, if you want to avoid things from happening, then we have to talk now," the girl said. I slipped away as they started arguing a little and walked out of the classroom. I checked my schedule and figured the 3 meant it was on the thrid floor. Well, it's worth a try. I started towards the stairwell, being knocked around a little by the millions of students rudely pretending I wasn't there. I mean, I know I'm new and all, but I'm pretty sure everyone notices the new girl with the blue hair.

"Calla! Calla!" I turned and saw Isaac jogging after me. Jesus, what does this guy want from me? I sped up my pace and felt a pang of joy as I made it to the stairwell. I started up the steps, but someone grabbed my arm before I could get far up. And, of course, it was Isaac. "Hey, are you really trying to run from me?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm your guide, remember?"

"Look, I don't need your help. I'm fine by myself, okay. I figured everything out."

"Oh really?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Then why are you going upstairs?"

"That's where my next class is."

"If you really knew what the numbers meant, you would know that your next class is actually downstairs." I looked at the schedule and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What? Music class room 302."

"Downstairs." I sighed and folded the paper up before snatching my arm away.

"Okay. Thanks," I said low as I walked around him and down the steps. As expected, he followed.

"Are you mad that you were wrong now?"

"No. I'm just trying to get to class without being late." I walked down the hall, basically sprinting, but he somehow kept up easily.

"Really?"

"Yes." Of course I was mad that he was right, because that gave him lead way to follow me, which I did not want.

"You're lying." I continued walking silence. "Wait, Calla-"

"What?" I snapped as I turned to him. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Can't you see that's what I want?" He raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"Why do you wanna be alone?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Well, it is for me." He smirked and looked down the hall for a while, then looked back down at me.

"Okay. If you can give me a logical answer of why you want to be alone, I'll leave."

"Because, I just...I just...look, I...what I mean is..." I stopped trying and just sighed, making him smile.

"See you after class, Calla Lily." Then he just left. Just walked away.

"Wait a minute! No! Isaac, can you just..." He was already gone. I growled as I walked into the classroom. Stupid pretty eyes and smile made me tongue tied. I walked into the classroom, but there was no teacher there. There was a bunch of students, who thankfully ignored me, but no teacher. After a while, someone yelled out "15 minute rule!" and everyone started leaving. I guess that means no class. Awesome. Now I can check out the library.

"Hey, you're new, right?" a guy asked. I flipped around and saw the really cute, but definitely gay guy that was in my class.

"Uh, yeah." He extended his hand with an adorable smile that exposed his dimples.

"I'm Danny."

"Calla. Um...what's the 15 minute rule?"

"If the teacher doesn't show up within 15 minutes, you get to leave." I nodded. "So where are you going?"

"Uh, the library, I guess. I don't really know the school."

"Cool, I could go with you." I nodded with a smile as we started walking.

"You know, you don't have to be nice to me because I'm new."

"I know. But you seem pretty cool, so..." I nodded, then remembered I left my bag in the class.

"Wait, I left my bag back there."

"Well, I'll meet you in the library."

"Okay." I walked back towards the class and found a pretty strawberry blonde girl from the class still there. She was up by the piano. I quickly grabbed my bag, unnoticed, and was leaving out but then there was a loud bang on the keys. I gasped and turned around to see her wide eyed, staring down at something. She leaned down a little and was listening to something, then turned whatever she was listening to up, and all I heard was the type of music that tribes make like the Mayans and Aztecs. I learned about it before, though. I think it was a tribe called the Druids or something. I backed out of the room, scared now, and she started talking on the phone to someone.

"Stiles, something's wrong." I looked through the door at her. It was quiet for a while. "Our teacher...the music teacher is gone." There was more silence. "Not missing. Taken." I don't like the way she said that. She sounded, scared. And then how she put the key cover down and looked at it didn't help. I hurried away, kinda running, but knocked right into someone. I looked up and found a pair of twins. Really cute twins. They were in my English class. They looked at each other then smiled a little, and I got a scared.

"You okay?" one asked. I nodded and the other one extended his hand to me. I was about to take it, but someone behind me grabbed my extended hand and stopped me. I looked back and found, none other than, Isaac, glaring at the two. I looked back at them and they were fully smiling, then walked around us. "See you later, Calla." I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to look at them, but they kept walking. How the hell did they know my name? I looked up at Isaac, who was looking back at them. I snatched my hand away and stood up, catching him watching me now. I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder before walking off.

"Wait, Calla!" he called as he jogged after me.

"What do you want from me, Isaac?" I said, still walking.

"I just wanna be friends."

"Why?"

"Because you seem like a nice person. I wanna get to know you." I stopped and turned to him, eyes narrowed. I analyzed him, looked into his eyes, looked down at his hands, how they twitched a little. He was lying.

"You're lying. Now leave me the hell alone." I continued walking towards the stairwell to go upstairs. He didn't follow this time, thankfully. I found the library easily because I'd walked past it like 10 times when I was looking for my class this morning. Danny was sitting at a table with one of the twins that I just saw like 0 seconds ago. How the heck did he get up here this fast and where is the other one? I stopped back a little, remembering how they scared me and how Isaac looked at them, but continued walking over because Danny seemed cool enough that he wouldn't hang with bad guys. They both looked up as I walked over and Danny smiled.

"Hey. This is Calla. Calla, this is Ethan." I smiled shyly and waved as I sat my stuff down.

"Yeah, we've...we've met," I said. "I'll be back in a sec. Just gonna go get a book." I walked off and into the aisles, looking for a book, looking back at the table to see what was ging on. Danny was reading his book, but Aidan was watching me, which totally freaked me out. I looked away quickly then grabbed a random book and pretended to start reading it, hoping he'd stop watching me. I glanced back over and he was gone. Oh god. I was looking for him as I walked backwards, but knocked right into someone. I screamed, but they covered my mouth, which completely freaked me out and made me panic.

"Calla, Calla, relax. It's just me. Chill out!" Isaac's voice said, trying to calm me down. I snatched away from him and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What the heck are you doing?" I whispered, being sure no one else heard.

"I have to talk to you."

"About what? What do you need now?" I asked irritated.

"Not here. Later. But I just need you to stay near either me or the guy and girl you saw earlier. I checked your schedule. You have a class with one of us. Every class."

"You...you checked my schedule? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you stalking me?"

"No. I'm trying to help you. Look, I'll explain everything later. Just, do what I said."

"No, why would I do-"

"Calla, just, please-"

"I don't know you-"

"If you just stay by-"

"I don't know them-"

"Just trust-"

"Why do I-" We were just talking over each other the entire time.

"You have to-"

"No, why-"

"What are you doing Friday night?" That got my attention.

"What?"

"What are you doing Friday night? Any plans?"

"Are...are you seriously asking me out? Dude, I just told you-"

"I feel like that's a no on plans. So, I'll pick you up at 7. Don't worry, I know where you live. I saw your files earlier when I was looking for your schedule."

"What? Have you lost your mind?"

"Just a little. But hey, I'm a teenage guy. I was built for mistakes. Might as well take advantage of insanity while I still have an excuse for it." I furrowed my eyebrows, processing everything.

"Wha...wait, what?" He smiled and winked.

"See you later, Calla Lily."

**Alright, what do you think so far?**


End file.
